


Why Can't This Crazy Love Be Mine

by jaded_of_mara



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco Month 2015, Crack, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_of_mara/pseuds/jaded_of_mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Everyone, gather round! It appears there is, in fact, a food that Ramon can eat in a non-sexual manner.” Dr. Wells #2 announced.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cisco put down his chicken strips angrily.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Look at that. I broke him. Maybe now he'll stop fellating lollipops while in my presence.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't This Crazy Love Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For Theme #2: of Barrisco Month: Oral Fixation. Title from Tom Jones' It's Not Unusual.

“Everyone, gather round! It appears there is, in fact, a food that Ramon can eat in a non-sexual manner.” Dr. Wells #2 announced.

Cisco put down his chicken strips angrily.

“Look at that. I broke him. Maybe now he'll stop fellating lollipops while in my presence.”

“Ha, you wish you could have a ride on the Ciscoinator 3000.” Cisco then began to eat the chicken strip very sexually. He began licking it, from one end to another, all the while never breaking eye contact with Wells.

Because of his superspeed, Barry had to watch it all in slow motion. He was blushing redder than his suit.

“Gah! Please stop. I can’t believe other me was willing to put up with this.” Wells yelled, storming out of the room.

“You’re just jealous because your mouth has no talent!” Cisco shouted back.

“Well, I’m finished with lunch. I’m gonna head out. I feel like I saw too much today.” Caitlin announced, which just left Barry and Cisco in the room.

Then, Cisco noticed that Barry was blushing hardcore. “Dude, why are you blushing? I was just messing with Harry.”

“N-no reason, I was just, like, wondering if I could, like, blush as camouflage.”

“You can’t, people can’t control their Peripheral Cutaneous Vasodilation reflex!” Caitlin shouted from the hall.

“Hey, you know what would be a really useless metahuman power? Being able to control blushing.” Cisco suggested.

“Or, like, telepathy, but you’re only able to tell what song people have stuck in their heads.”

“Yeah!” Cisco laughed. “But seriously dude, what made you blush so hard?”

“Um, you eating that chicken strip. It was pretty sexual.”

“What, and you just blush that easily? Come on, man. There’s gotta be something else.”

“Well, and alsoIreallylikeyou.” he managed to get out before hiding his face in his hoodie.

“Oh, really? I was wondering when you would notice I was putting on a show.”

“Wait, what?”

“I really like you too, man.” Cisco got up and walked over, so that he was sitting next to Barry instead of across from him. Then he reached out and touched Barry’s jaw, tilting his head towards him.

“Is this ok?" he asked. Barry nodded. “Ok, I’m gonna kiss you now.” Then he leaned in, pressing his lips to Barry’s. Barry immediately kissed back, moaning when Cisco pulled away.

“If you want more, you’ll have to work for it. Come get a cup of coffee with me?” Barry nodded, and they were out the door in a flash.


End file.
